A Change Would Do You Good
A Change Would Do You Good by Sheryl Crow is featured in Makeover, the third episode of Season Four. It is sung by Brody and Rachel. Rachel starts off the song as she points her finger, begging for Brody to come along. They sing together and dance in the room with sexy moves. Brody then sings along as he pulls Rachel and they run out of a building to the New York City streets. They hold hands as they stroll through New York and the songs ends in the NYADA classroom as Brody holds Rachel against his body. The two are about to kiss when Brody says "that was amazing" and brings her back up. Rachel then questions what Brody is doing tomorrow night as she wants to cook him dinner. Lyrics Rachel: Ten years living in a paperbag Feedback baby, he's a flipped out cat He's a platinum canary,drinkin' falstaff beer Mercedes rule, and a rented lear Brody: Bottom feeder insincere High fed low fat pioneer Rachel and Brody: Sell the house and go to school Pretty young girlfriend, daddy's jewel Rachel: A change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel (Brody harmonizing): God's little gift is on the rag Poster girl posing in a fashion mag Canine, feline, Jekyll and Hyde Wear your fake fur on the inside Brody (Rachel harmonizing): Queen of south beach, aging blues Dinner's at six, wear your cement shoes Rachel and Brody: I thought you were singing your heart out to me Your lips were syncing and now I see Rachel: A change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Brody (with Rachel): I think a (change) Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel (Brody harmonizing): Chasing dragons with plastic swords Jack off Jimmy, everybody wants more Scully and angel on the kitchen floor And I'm calling Buddy on the ouija board Brody (Rachel harmonizing): I've been thinking 'bout catching a train Leave my phone machine by the radar range Rachel and Brody: Hello it's me, I'm not at home If you'd like to reach me, leave me alone Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Brody and Rachel: Hello, it's me, I'm not at home If you'd like to reach me, leave me alone Rachel: I think a change Brody (Rachel): A change would do you good (would do you good) Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I-I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Oooh, I need a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good now, now Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel and Brody: Would do you good